Balance of light and dark
by Dar1us
Summary: Sentaku a young boy, is the holder of a strange power. Coming to konoha he befriends Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox. Together with sasuke, naruto and sentaku follow a path of greatness Naru/Saku Sas/Hina Sentaku/OC No YAOI No YURI


Hey guys this is my first try at a naruto fic please bear with me, tell me if you like the idea

_**Hey guys this is my first try at a naruto fic please bear with me, tell me if you like the idea. Basically this is the prologue. Review with the ideas so I can see your thoughts. This is a naruto centered fic don't fret and please read and enjoy**_

--

Prologue

It was a night like any other, some would come to say it was Darker then other nights, some said it stormed but that was not so, it was just a normal night. The peaceful hidden village of Light was constructed around a temple, a temple that housed an Angel known as the Morainaku tenshi1. This village was sure to pave its way into the history books, Lifting higher and higher borne on the wings of an angel. That however was not how it was remembered

Because at this very moment it was a battlefield, Voices shouting orders, men charging down the streets, people being escorted to safety. Flames roared and buildings were collapsing throughout the village. The strangest thing was there was absolutely no sign of the enemy, only flashes of pure darkness and a rustle of wings.

The Kage was Sitting in the war chamber with all the chosen and councilmen surrounding him, He looked on edge and constantly fiddled with a Chain on which a small ornament hung. The ornament was a Cross with slightly turned up edges coming to points, it seemed to have a religious purpose. He turned to the assembled and in a tired voice said, "You who were chosen by the Angel are sworn to protect this temple and we are under attack by that which is the bane of our existence, the akuji kemonogo. Now here is the plan, you need to hold off the beast while I confer with our lord. Use all the techniques available to you." At this statement a collective gasp ran through the assembly. Before anyone could object the Kage's voice clearly rang out," Don't question my orders, you should all understand the seriousness of this situation, you are all dismissed!" The men sped off, running to intercept the Beast, many wondering why the beast had come now a mere two months after The Kyuubi incident in Konoha.

The Kage quickly traveled the temple corridors' heading straight for the inner sanctum, As He was about to enter a Jounin Crashed Through a window And Slammed against a wall, The Chosen Quickly stood up and Ran Straight through the hole He had made seemingly unfazed. Suddenly a Sinister Voice Echoed through the collective minds of those Within a 3 Mile radius,"** Where are you Tenshi. HA HA HA HA, are you scared come and face me the time is now, we should settle our feud soon."** This only spurred the kage onward, He rushed into the inner sanctum and all his stresses and fears eased and were replaced with a feeling of safety and Calmness. An Angelic voice entered his mind commanding all his attention said, "_Chosen leader, why have you disturbed my devotions, can you not handle the minions of the Beast?_" The Kage fell to his knees ashamed in disturbing his master, however the thought of what was happening to his village spurred him on. "Tenshi-samma it is he himself we cannot defeat him he draws ever closer what can we do?" The voice calmly replied "_I understand you have done well in coming to me I will fulfill my promise and protect you as you protected me, it is time I go to Battle. Release the bindings so I can assume a Physical form, I apologize for what will ensue." _The kage slowly stumbled forward unsure what to do in the presence of such a being. He found the seal and chains, placing his hand in an unfamiliar seal he shouted "Heavenly bindings of the sorrow: Release" Suddenly the seal glowed before shattering.

All Stopped within the city, as a bright light washed over the village, the voice Echoed in all the assembled and refugees minds, "_Kemono I come, I am your death this feud has gone on far too long. Villagers escape now or else you'll surely perish, I have committed too much wrong to you forgive me and flee. Don't turn back no matter what. Lady Vasha, forgive me but you know what is required Join with your husband and together we will end this." _Among all the fleeing citizens a lone figure stopped and turned, it was a woman she was of a Slight build and Looked to still be very young; her brown hair was rustled by a dry wind. Her large stomach obviously contained a child, she walked onward towards the Beacon showing where the Kage was. She had a feeling of foreboding, reasons she could not explain.

The Voice Faded away and yet the light did not, it focused until it was too bright to look upon and From within the light a warm aura spread, as it spread the light receded until all that was left was The Morainaku Tenshi Himself. He was a sight to behold, standing 10ft Tall with Pure White Wings of feathers flowing From His Back. He wore a plain white tunic that flowed past his feet; the only remarkable thing about the Tunic Was the Gold Cross (the same that adorned the Kage's neck) that adorned the front. His Skin Glowed with a Golden sheen and His hair was pure white, covering most of his face, Sticking up at the top but listing to the right. One could not see his eyes as they were bandaged by a cloth stained a Rich red, tears of blood were constantly shed from where his eyes would be. He wielded a Magnificent Sword, Starting with a Gold pommel which flowed into a Guard, the form of which was angelic wings. The Blade itself seemed to be made of an unknown metal substance, almost white in color. The blade was free of any imperfection and was shaped in the form of the masumune but thicker (Think of a wider sephiroths blade) it shined with an unknown almost holy energy.

Morainaku Slowly regarded his village, the one he had promised to protect, before turning to look ahead, his voice echoed "_Kemono it is time, I have appeared now it is your turn, Let us settle this." _The Sinister voice echoed again in a gleeful tone, "**HEE HEE HEE I see you finally decided to show, I was afraid I would have to destroy this entire village before you would make your entrance, Fine I'll come out to play!"** and with that all the shadows of the village came together forming an inky Stain in the sky directly in front of the floating Tenshi.

From within the stain a figure started to appear. When the shadows receded in their place was demonic figure. He was around 9ft tall however much Broader than The Tenshi. He had Large Leathery Wings Originating from his back and He Wore nothing but a pair of torn Pants and Rusted arm and leg guards. His Dark dark Grey skin showed up in the night sky. A tail whipped behind him covered in what looked to be rusted steel. He was physically well built, with muscles everywhere. Upon his Head two Horns spread from his temple adding to his demonic look, His Head was crowned By a Black mane that stuck out all over the place (Think super sayin). His mouth was full of sharp dagger like teeth, however his most distinctive feature was his single cycloptic eye; it was positioned in the middle of his forehead and was larger than a normal eye. The iris was pure red with a Black pupil that looked as if it swallowed all light. He wielded a saber, its handle was red with a skull as a pommel and the guard itself was in the form of two Spikes stained with blood. The Blade itself was curved and seemed to have many nicks but these only made it seem serrated. The entire sword appeared to be made of a pure black metal that screamed of its strength and Lethal capacities.

The two titans Floated face to face high above the village staring each other down. No word was spoken They Floated eye boring into bandages an unspoken word seemed to pass. Suddenly there was a sound of swords clashing and violent winds from impact whipped up and yet it appeared they had Swapped places and faced away from each other the only indication that anything had happened was the smirk on the beasts face and a slice across his stomach. He looked down at his stomach before sneering, "**I see your speed hasn't dulled ha ha ha I always love a challenge, oh well you know this can't and WON'T stop me." **The tenshi just looked onward before replying_, "No more games Kemono, Let us get serious. I tire of this constant war"_

The titans flew away from each other and Disappeared at the same time. The reappeared a 100 meters away and began to exchange furious blows. The titans partook in a cruel dance, their blades clashing, sparking and flowing round each other. They seemed on equal footing until the Beasts tail whipped past the seraphs Guard and punctured the seraphs arm. Blood Flowed from the wound as the beast removed his tail. The wound he had inflicted suddenly hissed closed. The Beast merely chuckled before placing his hand away from his body and clenching his fist, Black lightning started to gather around His fist and the demon Grinned before flinging his hand towards the Seraph, the lightning discharging rapidly towards His foe, however the Seraph merely raised a hand and from the ground nearby a large rock was wrenched from it's cradle coming to rest before the seraph as a shield, blocking the seraphs view but Stopping the lightning. The beast used this to his advantage rushing the seraph's newly created blind spot his hand once more glowing except this time with a blue flame.

As the devil pierced through the rock his fist merely turning the rock to molten lava, the seraph reacted cutting the air with his hand sending forth a massive blast of wind that forced the devils attack against him burning his wings. Sending him plunging into the city, destroying the local school. The beast rose fire covering his fist as he threw the ball of fire at the nearest building setting it alight with a giant explosion before shouting mockingly, "**Enough, I tire playing with the mortal** **elements, show me your light so I can devour it with darkness." **At this statement Black Chakra erupted from the demon forming a shroud of chakra far more evil then even the fabled chakra Uchiha madara. The seraph looked upon his sworn enemy and thought to him self 'is_ there no end to our war. There is only one way to stop this eternal battle but I shudder at the thought of that. No, now is not the time for my mind to wonder.'_ He suddenly began to glow as more and more Chakra flowed out of him; his chakra being that of the purest white the shroud of light slowly covered him, Pure Holy energy tangible. "_Let us Begin, the end!_"

At that moment lady Vasha had arrived by her husband's side and in less then a murmur said, "Huni do we really want to do this to our own child." She looked up at her tall brunette husband.

Looking into her eyes his features softened, "No there will be no need merely trust in the Angel." With that he wrapped her in his embrace whispering comforting nothings about their future and how he would raise their son. Lady Vasha suddenly stiffened, with wide eyes she looked to her husband and said two words, "It's Come"

The Man turned to the assembled and quickly ordered," Get the doctors, my wife is giving birth." At this men rushed too and fro to prepare everything all with one reply," Hai, we will look after the wife of our Kage"

The two powerhouses slowly clenched up before shooting at each other at such speeds that they were mere blurs one blinding white the other shockingly black. Upon collision a massive crater formed beneath them destroying all within a 100 meter radius. They shot apart, the angel condensing light to his hand from the air around him. He thrust his hand forward a massive beam of light Shot out towards the demon, who reacted by condensing his shroud into a shield stopping the beam. The beam seemed to have stopped but the shield slowly started to bulge in. The demon looked Shocked at this; suddenly the beam broke through the shield and continued along its path. The demon raised his sword up and the surrounding air seemed to darken as shadows were pulled in, as the beam got within striking distance the beast swung down. The air that followed the strike seemed devoid of light, the beam that had seemed so powerful was simply obliterated. Those who watched lost hope as they saw such a mighty strike negated so simply. They were about to loose hope when one lone man shouted," Look how winded that foul beast is. Ha take that, Good always triumphs." But he was shortly stopped as the panting demon suddenly started chuckling. "**Are you mortals that stupid, that attack may have been powerful but I'm a FUCKING demon lord, I am immortal. This war will never ever end we were pitted against each other by fate and Fate has determined this to be Endless. HA HA HA HA HA."**

At these words the angel's shoulders slumped, He knew this was endless, _"The beast is right there is no end to this." _The Beast Charged capitalizing on the inner conflict that plagued the angel. Soon slices appeared all over the angel's body, not healing, the angel had lost itswill to fight.

Suddenly the cry of a baby was heard. To the onlookers it meant nothing, to the doctors it meant relief. To the new parents it evoked a sense of pride and love, however to the angle the new life that entered the world brought back his will to fight and end the endless war it also struck a chord within the heart of the angel, evoking A Desire to protect and a kinship to the newborn. The devil was struck differently, the cry also struck a cord within the beast and aroused the same feelings in the beast however this was swiftly quashed.

The cuts on the Seraph suddenly disappeared and it looked as if the weight of the world suddenly landed on his shoulders. A silent message was sent by the seraph to the Kage and His wife,_" I'm sorry, I really am. I never wished for this but it seems as if this is the only way. I hope you can forgive me for the burden I place on your son." _The Family nodded, Lady Vasha, the kage and their newborn made there way to the clearing where a gigantic set of seals were being created by the excess chakra of the angle. Meanwhile the titan's battle continued they rushed each other over and over again, their limbs meeting in terrifying displays of power. Chakra beams meeting and missing. It seemed as if there was no end to their power. The titans were slowly draining their reserves and as if they were communicating both stopped immediately 100 meters apart. The Angle slowly angled his blade towards the ground reversing his grip pointing the sword behind him. Chakra slowly flowed down into the sword condensing as more and more power flowed into the blade. Seeing this, the beast raised his sword till it rested slightly behind his left shoulder, He Gripped the blade with both hands and he to started pumping his darkness into his blade.

The one bladed glowed with a light so intense that even through closed eyes it's shape was perfectly legible, it was the complete lack of darkness or shadows just pure white. The other blade was the Deepest darkest black they had seen, no it was not black it was the complete lack of light. Suddenly the ground beneath the titans cracked as they rocketed towards each other. It was an unforgettable moment as two forces, so opposite, clashed. Light from the one blade smashing into the lack of light, As the titans closed the distance they each Called out, "**Eternal darkness style, Slash of the Obliterator.",**_** "**__Heavenly Style of the Protectors, Heavens slash"_. There swords clashed, Silence, no noise, time itself seemed to have stopped. The Titans were locked in an eternal struggle; however the demon slowly started gaining ground. "**What is this? How can this be, we are truly opposites and equals, there is no way I could be beating you." **A small smile graced the face of the Seraph, "_Eternal sealing: Prison of purity," _

At the simple mention of a technique, Power flooded the surrounding area and a light blinded all those within the radius, A scream so harsh, so full of emotion rushed through all those watchingat the same time the sweetest sounding laughter also skipped around those present, none had ever heard an angel laugh.

Suddenly the light faded and all saw the beast slowly dematerialize into vapor that flew towards the newborns right shoulder. The angel rushed to the place of sealing watching as the demon was sealed within the child; however something was amiss, with each passing second the child looked more and more like the Beast it held. _"NO! This cant is happening this wasn't supposed to happen, the beast was meant to be sealed and now his evil is taking over. That's it, there is no balance. I WILL NOT DOOM THIS CHILD"_ roared the angel. The angle Burst into a millions of lights, following the demon and entering the Childs left shoulder. As suddenly as the sealing started it ended. The child lay there peacefully never once crying, things as normal do not go as planned and the Childs Brown hair slowly faded to a white that was the epitome of purity, whilst the tips turned as black as the hair of his evil detainee.

Lady Vasha and Her husband ran to their child. Picking the babe up Lady Vasha melted into her husband as they just focused on their beautiful child. They looked at each other and at the same time said," I love you; we are blessed to have this child". They looked at each other stopped before Bursting into laughter. As they quieted down the Kage asked his wife," Do you think our son will become strong?" his wife looked up at him and replied," Of course he will, he has our love with him always even if we were to die." Upon saying this she proceeded to tickle her son. Who laughed and then opened his eyes for the first time.

As his eyes slowly cracked open, power exploded from the boy. The boys Parents suddenly looked to each other. Lady Vasha Flew Through seals and barked," Eternal sealing: Shield of the innocent" A pure white bubble surrounded the parents as a separate bubble covered the child.

The Childs Eyes Opened fully and the power could no longer be held back and power exploded outward annihilating anything within a 20 mile radius. The baby slowly eased his eyes closed content to sleep unaware of the Deeds he had done.

From within the smoke two figures appeared the only thing alive besides the child, His parents. They looked close to death. The Man stumbled toward his child and Grabbed his headband and wrapped it around the eyes of his son, murmuring," My son, what have we allowed to happen. I'm sorry I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen, I didn't mean to curse you to always hide your eyes, your beautiful eyes. I love you; I always have and always will." The Boys Mother slowly stumbled to the child and whispered," My son my beautiful son you are the joy of my heart."

She then turned to her husband who was busy writing a note. He turned to her when he was complete and said," A note, for those who find him as well as a note for Sentaku, I have also sealed a few scrolls of ours into the note as well. I hope who ever finds him will treat him well." His wife looked up with a smile," Sentaku, it's beautiful; I hope he makes the right choice." Man and wife looked to each other, tears streaming down their faces. The man slowly looked up and in a strained voice, heavy with emotion, said, "We will never leave him and I will never leave you the love of my life." She answered in the same strained voice, "we **will **never leave him and I **will** never leave you." After this she turned to the heavens and silently pleaded for the right to watch over her child with her husband. The couple turned to each other and embraced each saying," I love you" as they said this they burst into millions of lights and formed a yin yang tattoo on Their Childs sternum.

As the light cleared all that was left was a tiny baby with exotic tattoos sitting in a massive crater, all alone

--

_**Hey guys what you think of the prologue. Sorry it not perfect but I'm trying my hardest. Hope you all enjoyed it and I am hoping for lots of replies with lots of encouragement and a little constructive criticism. **_

_**Morainaku Tenshi - Grieving angel**_

_**Sentaku – Choice**_

_**Kemono - Beast **_

_**Please review. Naruto, some of the cast and info will be in the next chapter. Also more on the predicament of our little Lonesome child, Sentaku, will appear in the next chapter.**_

_**Please review so I know if I'm doing something right or wrong**_

_**And please can I have some thoughts on fight scenes**_


End file.
